


Cracks In My Heart

by inpiniteu



Category: Girl's Day (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: It’s another night spent in Kim Ahyoung’s arms, and another night of him longing to be in her heart.





	Cracks In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is probably going to be a place for all my crackships, Minhyun/Yura being one. Such an aesthetic pairing, I couldn't resist writing them. This is obviously just me liking those visuals. 
> 
> To J., as always.

"Noona, stop."

Ahyoung chuckles in Minhyun’s ear as he pleads, her lips prepping kisses all over the shell of his quickly reddening ear. "Why should I stop, Minhyunnie?" She whispers, lightly nibbling on his lobe until she draws a moan out of him.

"I don't like whipped cream," Minhyun breathes out and Ahyoung can see how his half-lidded eyes tries to seek out hers. She doesn’t want to look at him, though, and he shouldn’t be surprised. Minhyun might be able to touch her body, but touching her soul is a different story. 

Minhyun takes in the woman in her underwear—lace and red, his weaknesses—sitting on his lap and he’s stunned. He always is when it comes to her, no matter how many years have passed or how many times they’ve fooled around.

After all, Kim Ahyoung is nothing short of beautiful. She’s his dream girl came true; a leggy, sexy woman who is a dork outside the bedroom. He’s been captivated and hooked since their first meeting back five years ago. He hasn’t been able to break the spell and he actually doesn’t want to.

He was nothing but an innocent boy when they first met, a timid virgin who had close to no experience and couldn’t string more than two words that weren’t part of his script to her. It had made her laugh, had made her call him cute and coo at him until he begged her to stop, cheeks flushed and ears bright red. 

From that moment onwards, he had known he wanted to see that smile for the rest of his life.

A lot of things have changed since then. He’s a man now, in different ways than one. The harsh reality of the entertainment business has forced him to grown up, to shred his innocence and face the world. Kim Ahyoung had turned him into a man, had caught him under her spell and taught him the multiple facets of carnal pleasure.

Her hold on the can doesn’t loosen and she leans in to press a kiss on his lips. “But the cream isn’t for you, baby boy.”

“It’s still unhygienic and gross, noona,” Minhyun groans with difficulty, Ahyoung’s grinding movements on his cock making it difficult for him. He knows the games she’s playing, knows she’s out to wreck him. She’s a tease through and through, and truthfully, he enjoys it, enjoys being at her mercy. If that’s the only way he can have her, then so be it.

Ahyoung raises an eyebrow at him, not intending to make it easy for him at all. Indeed, Minhyun only needs a glance at those playful eyes to know he’s fucked, both figuratively and literally. It’s stupid to think otherwise, anyway. Kim Ahyoung is calling the shots in whatever relationship they have going on.

As if to prove him just that, she starts spraying whipped cream all over the planes of his chest and abdomen and scoops some with a finger. The way she puts it in her mouth is enough to almost make him lose it right there and then. 

His hands tighten on her waist, one even wrapping itself around her long dark hair to tug—once, twice, thrice, each tug harder than the previous one. Ahyoung doesn’t flinch, though, merely grinning at him like the vixen she is and he realizes a little too late that she likes it. Likes it a little too much.

“Fuck,” Minhyun says. Ahyoung only giggles in response, before putting her mouth on his chest and following the trail of cream she left. This woman is going to be the death of him, Minhyun thinks, as Ahyoung licks—fucking kitten licks—his chest, her mouth set on getting every inch of that damned cream off of him.

“It’s delicious,” she says, winking at him. Her mouth is hovering over one of his nipples and it’s making his breath hitch. “You’re delicious, Minhyun.”

Ahyoung flattens her tongue over the little bud, plays with it and then the other without stopping, not even when Minhyun begs her to. It’s only when he grows bolder, hands reaching for her bra-clad breasts that she stops and leans back, settling herself on his thighs, with her back straight and her long hair tumbling down her chest in a vision that will stick with him for the longest time. 

“I think I should dirty you a little more,” she says, her fingers slowly dragging down his boxer briefs and brushing over his cock in a fleeting caress. “Should I put some whipped cream right here?”

Minhyun doesn’t answer, so Ahyoung continues, pushing him until she breaks through all his barriers and has him right where she wants him. That’s what she always does, what Minhyun lets her do. “Do you want noona to lick your cock clean? To have noona take you in her mouth? Noona will let you fuck her mou—”

That’s when Minhyun knows he has lost, _is_ lost in her spell and thus, surrenders. “ _Please._ ”

It’s another night spent in Kim Ahyoung’s arms, and another night of him longing to be in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♡ Talk to me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) if you want to~


End file.
